Boy Knives
by b o o d s
Summary: [Yaoi oneshot] This is just my interpretation of what younger teenage versions of Kira, Katou, and Setsuna may have done when they were around 13 to 16 years old. This is just about young experimental boys and the raunchy stuff they get into.


**Boy Knives**

_Tracing your wound with my lips._

"You know, Vicodin usually comes in white," Katou mentioned in a matter-of-factly attitude.

"Shut the hell up, I know that," Setsuna retorted, irritated with the smartass beside him.

"Fuck pills man, let's just get some weed," he said as he pulled out a ten, "gimme a dime bag," he said to the shady dealer.

Kira watched the exchange with an idle amusement, "Finished?" he asked adjusting his glasses then deciding to put them in his shirt pocket.

Setsuna took the drugs from Katou and shoved them into his hoodie, "Yeah, let's go," he said as he followed Kira out of the alley and grabbed Katou by the collar, "c'mon!"

"Where we going?" asked Katou as he waved at a group of ganguro-esque girls, who giggled as his goofy, flirtatious nature.

Kira picked the cigarette that was behind Katou's ear and lit it, "My apartment," he replied, "I didn't know you were into yamambas," he mocked.

"They weren't yamambas, they were hot girls," Katou replied.

"I guess, if you're into wannabe California girls and witches," Kira countered.

Setsuna laughed and got slugged in the arm by Katou but continued to laugh anyways. Katou snorted and took the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit a cigarette for himself. Setsuna didn't like smoking, it left a rotten aftertaste but he did like whenever Katou and Kira smoked, the second hand smoke left behind contained a distinctive nostalgia to Setsuna that made him feel comfortable.

"How far is your apartment?" Katou groaned, taking the rubber band on his wrist and putting his bleached hair into a ponytail, "let's catch a cab or something."

"Hey, lazy-ass it's only about a block away," Setsuna responded as he kicked a can on the ground.

Kira finished his cigarette and let it slip out of his fingers, "How's Sara?" he asked Setsuna, wondering what kind of fumbled response he'd get from Setsuna. Sometimes Setsuna would answer with an aloof, "She's OK," or "I don't know, don't care," but even with these blunt, redundant answers you could always hear Setsuna's feelings above his words.

"She's in England for vacation," his response was neither aloof nor uncaring, it was just pitiful, plain pitiful.

"Damn, she going to be gone all summer break?" Katou asked, "I was gonna take her out or something."

"I'd never let you date my sister, she doesn't need to get involved with a fucking drugee."

Before the tiff could pursue any further Kira spoke, "We're here," he said as he took his keys out of his back pocket, unlocking the door.

"Finally, let's get fucked up," Katou grinned shoving his way into Kira's home first.

Setsuna walked in and was followed by Kira, "Where's the pipe?" he asked as he began searching his own pockets.

"I got it," Kira said, "let's go in my room and do this."

Katou was already walking towards Kira's room, his walk could easily be mistaken for some kind of girlish skip. Setsuna went into the kitchen quick to get something to drink. When he opened the fridge door he stared at the beer but opted for the orange juice, figuring he didn't want to throw up and ruin his high.

Kira turned on a fan to get air circulating and Katou was already taking control of the stereo. He looked at the available stack of CD's, "Shit, what should we listen to . . ." he found a Buck-Tick album, this was the only band that the three of them could agree on so he put it in.

"This song is so fucking trippy," Katou remarked as he cranked up the rearranged version of Iconoclasm.

Setsuna came into Kira's room, muttering some of the lyrics, _"One for the money, two for the X, skip three and four, five for Japanese babies."_

Kira prepared the pipe and watched Katou do some kind of dance to the song. Setsuna laughed at Katou and threw a pillow at him when Katou started to pretend to do a strip tease in front of him.

Kira smirked at the both of them and took a puff from the pipe, "Here," he passed it to Katou.

Katou took a big hit and then passed it onto Setsuna, "What do you have in there?" he said pointing to the glass Setsuna was holding.

"Orange juice," Setsuna said as he exhaled smoke.

"I want some."

"Get your own."

"It's too far."

Kira got up, "I'll get your damn juice."

"Thanks honey," Katou replied.

Setsuna handed Kira the pipe and let him take a hit before he left. The disc switched and a slower song came on. Setsuna was laying on the bed and watched the blue bars on the stereo flicker, going up and down.

"This song is so FOB," Setsuna remarked.

"FOB?" Katou asked curiously.

"You're so fucking Japanese, it means fresh off the boat," Setsuna replied. Despite living in Japan most of his life he knew the English language well, knowing how to interpret slang words and English expressions.

"You'd be so lost if you ever went to England, man I could see you now," Setsuna's mind flashed images of Katou misreading directions, going to all the wrong places, and talking with a prominent accent. Setsuna found the thought hilarious and began laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you, foreigner," Katou chuckled and took a big hit, "hey Setsuna, guess what?"

Kira came back into the bedroom and handed Katou some orange juice, "Here, don't spill it," he commanded, knowing all too well of Katou's clumsy disposition.

"I don't spill anything, ever," Katou replied as he took a sip and handed the pipe to Setsuna.

"What?" Setsuna asked Katou before he smoked.

"I've got a hard-on," Katou grinned, standing up proudly and showing it off.

Kira laughed this time as he looked at Setsuna's bewildered expression, "Sit down, no one wants to see that," Setsuna growled at Katou.

"Hey Kira, you know what I've noticed about Set-chan?"

"What?"

"He looks like a chick."

"Yeah, I know."

Setsuna stood up in his defense, "I don't look like a fucking girl!"

"Yeah you do," Katou replied.

Kira viewed the spectacle while Setsuna continually got badgered by Katou. Instead of intervening in another one of their frequent quarrels he watched this one unfold. Enjoying Katou's smug way of contradicting all of Setsuna's claims and also enjoying the way Setsuna's face scrunched into pouts. Katou, however was right for once. Setsuna did own a distinctive androgynous look, probably due to his larger eyes and long eyelashes, and his skinny body type too.

Somewhere in Kira's short time of brooding Setsuna had decided to take off his shirt, "Do I have fucking boobs? I am a fucking dude!" Setsuna declared.

Katou laughed, "Check out that hot bod!" his laughter increased, "Kira, man look at how skinny he is."

Kira watched Setsuna yell at Katou and he grabbed Setsuna by the waist and placed him on his lap, "Calm down, have a hit," Kira wrapped his arms around Setsuna's slender shoulders.

Setsuna took the pipe from Kira and had a long drag, "Fuck you," he said at Katou who was still chuckling a bit.

"Fags," Katou retorted.

"You're jealous and horny," Kira called Katou out.

Katou mumbled, "Maybe I am . . ."

Setsuna removed himself from on top of Kira and handed the pipe to Katou, "here."

Katou took a hit and decided on an irrational dare for Kira, "I bet you wouldn't kiss Setsuna."

"You think I wouldn't?" Kira cocked a brow.

"No, you wouldn't"

Kira took Setsuna's chin in his forefinger and thumb, giving Setsuna a full-fledged kiss with lips and tongue. Setsuna's eyes widened but he loved the taste and the feeling of Kira, so he returned the kiss, going as far to run his fingers through Kira's hair and into Kira's shirt. Katou watched in disbelief but he impulsively grabbed Setsuna's hair and kissed him too, lusting after the same kind of affection that Setsuna showed to Kira. Kira dominantly nudged Katou and Setsuna into the bed while Katou had hurriedly started unbuttoning Kira's shirt.

There was a subtle ambience of uncertainty among them but they all ignored it; they were all too experimental and corrupted to honestly give a damn about morals or what's wrong and what's right. Kira had started kissing Katou while bringing his calloused hand down to Setsuna's eager groin, inciting moans from them both. Katou had taken off his wife beater and took Setsuna's lips, biting and tonguing provocatively. Kira had lifted Setsuna's legs, removing his jeans in one swift strong tug while Setsuna removed his own hoodie and shirt. Kira began to undress himself abandoning his button-up shirt and black slacks.

Kira pulled out a bottle of lube from his nightstand's drawer and began a path of drug induced kisses along Setsuna's creamy chest and along his navel. Setsuna inhaled deeply, bracing himself as Kira's lips brushed the area above Setsuna's pelvic bone. Kira licked the inside of Setsuna's thighs, his tongue riding upwards making Setsuna's legs wrap around Kira's broad body. Katou smiled at Setsuna's sex moans that were making Katou's hard-on throb furiously. Kira finally took Setsuna's cock into his mouth and Katou listened closely to every sweet melody Setsuna made.

"Ahh," Setsuna whimpered, his fingers searching blindly for something to touch and anchor him down. Katou attempted to shush Setsuna with a kiss but even so, Katou could still feel Setsuna's moans in his mouth. Kira took the lube and began applying it generously upon Setsuna, fingering him so he could get used to the feeling before Kira entered him. Katou stole a glance at Kira's shaft and nearly gasped. He was fucking huge!

Setsuna released a loud cry once Kira pierced into him but he tried to mute it by pressing his lips together, making a, "Mmm!" noise. Setsuna didn't want to appear vulnerable like a girl.

Setsuna clutched desperately onto the sheets but once adjusting to the first few pumps he tugged on Katou's jeans and took Katou's cock into his mouth.

"Mm," Katou used the wall to prop himself up while Kira continued to rock faster behind Setsuna, "Ahh," Katou held a note when Setsuna started teasing the crown of his cock. Setsuna's hands began rubbing along Katou's midsections creating more sensations in Katou's body, making him shiver and pull roughly on Setsuna's dirty blonde hair.

The slapping sound of flesh against flesh was falling into crescendo and Setsuna's sucking became more erratic. Kira was penetrating deeper into Setsuna's body and the energy was coursing through Setsuna and making its way into Katou. By now Kira was making masculine guttural moans, Setsuna had broke into a series of pants and somewhat suppressed moans, while Katou, who owned no prudence moaned as loud as he pleased.

"I'm gonna fuckin' come," Katou was biting his bottom lip to keep from releasing, wanting the sex to last longer.

The sweat had slicked onto all of the boys and their hair was becoming more and more disheveled. Kira had his hands firmly on Setsuna's waist and was forcing Setsuna's hips to go back and forth, going faster and causing Setsuna's moans to transform into boyish screams. In one last and endearing thrust Kira came, a chain reaction following. Setsuna swallowed the milky cum in his mouth and they all collapsed onto each other, Kira falling onto the bed with Katou and Setsuna on either side of him. Setsuna gripped tightly to Kira and in a dazed motion kissed Kira so sweetly and lightly. Katou was too tired to make post-sex interaction and instead indulged in the scent of their mixing odors. Kira reached for two cigarettes on his nightstand and lit one, placing the other in Katou's lips, using a match to light his cigarette, and lighting Katou's cigarette with his own.

Setsuna fell asleep in the middle of Kira and Katou's silent smoking session and Kira lovingly moved a few bangs to get a better view of Setsuna's pacified sleeping face. Katou stared as well and he'd never admit it openly but he loved Kira and Setsuna unconditionally, it was a love that was more profound than just being friends or lovers or even family. It was late into the evening now and Kira placed his cigarette in the ashtray, Katou following in suit. Katou reached out for Kira and kissed him in a way that wasn't sleazy or sexual. In the faint moonlight Katou thought Kira may have even smiled. Setsuna made the quietest of breathing noises, that seemed like a lullaby, and when Katou thought that Kira wasn't looking he kissed Setsuna in the same sweet manner he had done to Kira. He smiled and closed his eyes loving the pool of warmth he was floating in. He figured if Kira saw him kiss Setsuna like that he'd just deny it in the morning. Even if they didn't say a word to each other, they all knew of the tacit understanding that they loved each other in the purest of ways.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I'd just call this eloquent smut. This was a really impulsive one-shot, I just read the 18th volume of Angel Sanctuary and felt inspired. I really believe that Kira, Setsuna, and Katou have the most wholesome love for each other. I love their friendship so I had to write something about the stuff they might have gotten into if they were just ordinary teenage boys. 

on a side note, ganguro chicks are those really dark skinned Japanese girls and the yamamba is like a witch or something in Japan  
Buck-Tick is an awesome J-rock band that's been around for ages

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership over Angel Sanctuary. Sadly.


End file.
